The book, Anatomy of the Infant Head, is essentially ready for publication. The Application for publication subvention, which was submitted by The Johns Hopkins University Press to the National Library of medicine, NIH, was approved, but limitation of NLM funds prevents this sponsorship. Publication subvention sponsorship is now being sought from a private foundation.